


Sweet and Sharp

by BlossomofFireandRain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomofFireandRain/pseuds/BlossomofFireandRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi’s a rather possessive lover, but she’ll make do with just right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and Sharp

The first time you kiss him, it's empty.

 

There's barely enough heat left in him to register against your lips, and the taste of blood lingers in your mouth long after you leave, sharp and acrid, but the fizzle you'd felt as his dream self had awakened had reassured you, as your sense of Life pulsed and ebbed in the heat of his land.

Now, kissing him is much different. It takes work to get him to linger in a pile with you, and time to let him reassure himself that no one's watching, but when he does let you, the kiss remains sharp under all the softness, an aftershock after every press of lips, his teeth a sharp reminder behind warm lips. You reach up to trace his ears, down one smooth edge till it reaches the tip, before scraping your nails down the lobe.

He's interesting. He's a mess and together all at the same time, and you want to pull him apart and put him back together as you see fit, and you're going to try. He's electric and charged and dead, and that seems to pass onto you with every touch.

He's managed to wind up in your lap, and the warmth of him combined with the fizzle of him only serves to make your head feel stuffed with cotton. He even smells sharp. A mix of skin and thunderstorm, so that even the scent of him causes prickles. His hips are settled sharp against yours, and you have to reach down and trace a thumb over the rise of them. 

You pull back for a second to look at him. He's perfect like this, eyes half-closed, and somewhat dazed. His lips are always somewhat marked from his teeth, but now they glisten, wet with an overcast of gold and fuchsia blood. It looks good on him, and you wonder if you could get him to wear lipstick in your blood color for you and feel something throb between your legs at the thought. He'd look so good! 

You glub and reach for him, pulling him back down to scrape your teeth on his neck. The sounds he makes makes you shudder, even as you suck at the skin where you scraped. His S's get so mangled when he can't decide what to say. He murmurs something as he grips your hair, and it takes you a second to pull back from hearing his blood pusher pump in his thorax.

"FF....Do you..Do you want to take thith thomewhere elthe? Anytime thoon?"

You have to laugh. You're not quite in public, just relaxing in one of the piles all of you seem to leave everywhere, and the likelihood of one of the others coming by is low at this point, too busy watching the aliens and arguing, but he's still worried about someone seeing?

"Why? What if I want to shoal you off? You're so pretty pike this, face all gold......"

He recovers enough to really find his tongue, and it makes you giggle to watch his eyebrows tilt and quirk, irritated at having to spell it out.

"Well I'm tho glad you like it, but the latht thing I need ith ED to walk in on you pailing me. That and do you want to watch Mr Muthlebeatht thweat over the robotth we'd be pailing on?"

You squirm a bit. You wondered what the hard bits had been, seeing as so much of the pile was stuffed toys and fidus spawn cards, you'd been a little distracted when you'd sat down before, but nope, that's definitely a metal hand, and Sollux definitely has a point. Or two. 

"Whale fin, water we still doing here?"

\--------------------------------------

You watch his hips as he walks in front of you towards his block, awkward with both what's going on in his pants and with your regard so clearly on him, and you wonder how long you'll get to have him. He's small and slimmer than you, and prone to flaring up and then damping down, and you can feel the way the life flows in him every time he does, and you wonder.

You're both almost to his block when you reach up to hook your hands in the waistband of his jeans, slowing him down so you can press up against him as you move through the door, and you feel him shiver. It's not much of a stretch to lean your head down and bite his shoulder, the spark racing right through your teeth and you know he can feel your bulge against his ass through your clothes. 

He's yours. Even when he gripes about the constant bites and turns gold over stuff you say, he's yours. 

You grin at his reaction to the bite even as you push him through the door. Glub! He is so cute! You kind of thought his face was as gold as it could get, but nope! Very soon there's not going to be one square inch of gray left on this troll if this continues is this manner. 

He looks jumpy and and eager, and his hands make several abortive movements towards his pants before you slide over him and undo them yourself. You'd really think he'd never done this before if you didn't know otherwise, but something about his nervousness here makes something inside of you twist, and if your grin is a little sadistic, well, he won't tell. 

His bulge is already out, as is yours, and you wind it around your fingers as you watch him twitch in the pile. Need has been squirming in your belly for a while, but watching him satisfies a side of yourself you didn't know you had. You rub your thumb over the lips of his nook, before spreading them and watching gold drip from between them. He sighs even as you slide in one digit. 

The warmth.

The warmth never fails to get you. Your breath hitches at the same time as his as you think about how it will feel. He's so warm around your finger, soft and damp, little drops of yellow shining on your finger every time you pull it out. You slide in two this time, and watch his hips arch up, fucking himself onto them more, as the fluid pools in the creases of your hand. When you do pull them out, you wait till he's watching before you lick the fluid off of them.

Sharp. Like the rest of him.

"Are you shore you're ready for this?"

It's only one more shark's grin before you move up and kiss him again, even as you're settling between his legs and working your bulge up into him. He moans and hisses, his S's rolling and flattening as you try not to shove it all in at once.

Cod, he's so warm! He's tight and warm and wet and oh! Every so often he sparks as you move, and it runs through his skin and leaves all the places where you're touching shivering. You twist inside him, feeling his bulge smearing yellow against your belly, before sliding down to try and find your nook too. 

You feel full and enclosed, and he's shaking and moaning, and you can barely keep your nails from more than just marking as you scrap them along his chest, his thighs, his hips. 

"FF, tell me you- Uh! Grabbed a bucket!"

"I did, but are you shore you don't just want to let it go? I'll do it if you do...."

It's the indecision mixed with arousal on his face that settles it. You start twisting inside him as hard as you can, even as you clench down, feeling the heat build up in your pelvis. He only manages one more minute of this before he's pouring out gold and sinking claws into your back, and oh, doesn't that make something hungry in you thrum. There's little sparks running his skin onto yours, and between that and the heat around your bulge and in you, it's just one more stuttered twist before you're growling and splashing fuchsia over him. 

You take a one look and realize you lied. This is the best look for him. Gold and fuchsia from hip to knee, eyes open but seeing nothing, nails all stained with your blood. Such a mess, but all yours.

With a sigh you curl around him, and he mutters and grouses about the slurry even as he lets you wrap around him. Even if it's just for right now, he's yours. Sharp and sweet and all of him.


End file.
